


Gryffindork

by Resplendence



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, Alternative Universe - Hogwarts, Don't worry, Harry P and the gang are mentioned, Louis and Ashton are douches at the beginning, M/M, Magic, Maybe a lil smut, They're all wizards, au where everyone's gay but Niall and even then he's a lil bit gay, but character development, it's fab, not sure, see how I go, wait who i am i kidding that's not au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplendence/pseuds/Resplendence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Hogwarts took it's toll. On the people of the wizarding world and on the school itself. But when the building healed tself crack by crack the inhabitants remained a trembling wreck. Without a headmaster and without cause the school ceased to exist and a void was left in the hearts of its students. Hogwarts was finished in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, until one day Harry Potter, the boy who lived, gathered his former allies and reopened the school. But danger still lurks around ever corner as the children of the deatheaters are targeting those who betrayed Voldemort in the second Wizarding War. And it just so happens the Louis Tomlinson is a son of one of those traitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Restricted Section

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my primary fic after my first one kind of got abandoned (sorry bout that btw) but yeah I'm planning to actually finish this one. But yeah I'm really excited for this and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I did. But yeah anyway onto the story. Also it's mainly gonna be Larry but in between the main storyline chaps I will give a chap devoted to another ship but I'll start doing it once I've got a few chapters going. Oh and thank you to my lovely beta Caitlin at bastille-hatfilms.tumblr.com and come drop me a message if you have any things that I need to improve on at quiverinslytherin.tumblr.com

Luke’s going to kill Calum with a blunt object. It’ll be painful and joyous and the perfect punishment for making Luke spend his Thursday night looking through the restricted section of the library trying to find the answers for next week’s Charms test. Why Calum thinks that the answers are going to be in the bloody restricted section is beyond him but he insisted that Luke goes and so here they are. Looking through dusty old books that hold no meaning to two failing fourth years.

The dust practically collects on his tongue as he stands mouth agape looking at the sheer amount of books that they are forbidden to read he slams back to reality when Calum starts _skipping_ through the columns of musky books. Luke pulls the first book he sees and the title reads “Ancient runes used in medieveal torture” and that is a whole load of nope. No wonder they call it the restricted area.

Calum is a Ravenclaw for god’s sake, surely he should just know the answers to the test but saying that Calum isn’t too bright for a Ravenclaw and then again Luke isn’t too brave for a Gryffindor. It took hours of coaxing to get Luke down here and even now Luke is shitting his robes. He suspects that Calum is getting the results for Luke’s sake as Calum’s charms grades are nowhere near as bad as Luke’s are well in fact Luke’s kinda failing every subject but who cares. Definitely not him right? Definitely not him.

He opens his mouth to say something to Calum and slams it twice as fast when he hears a girl’s voice and nope Calum’s not a girl which means that they aren’t alone. Teacher is the first thought that comes to mind but the girl is saying things like “Omg” and “lol” which immediately shoots that idea out of the window. Calum notices the voice too and they creep into a corner with the bookshelf covering them from view but allowing them to be in earshot of the loud girl. Calum looks scared and to be honest he doesn’t blame him because if they get caught or ratted out they are in a shit tonne of trouble.

More voices join the growing choir of truanting students. Luke can make out four voices maybe more it’s hard to tell with Calum’s laboured breathing next to him:

“Where the fuck is this book?” a girl with a low voice says

“If we knew then we would get it dipshit” another girl replies voice harsh

“You’re all looking in the wrong place idiots, if it’s in here it’s going to be over in this section” a boy says and the voices gradually fade as the group search in another area. Calum looks at him expectantly and Luke ushers for him to follow him as he gets up still crouching. They cross the room being careful to look both ways when they reach an intersection because although they can hear the group’s distant footsteps that doesn’t mean that Mrs Norris isn’t waiting to land him in detention.

“Oh my gosh like I’ve totally found it” a squeaky voiced girl says with an unreal amount of pep.

“You sure that’s the right book, I wasn’t even aware that you could read” the harsh girl retorts

“Oh lay off it and give it here” the girl with the low voice interrupts

“Actually I think I’ll take that. Do you girls even know what this book contains?” says the gruff male

“Of course we do” the squeaky voice says as angrily as she can for a voice which reaches a high A# on a good day.   

“It was written by Peter Pettigrew” says the girl with the low voice which gives great contrast to the whistle notes that the previous girl spoke in “He created a list of all the death eaters that betrayed Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War, this is that book”

“Well shall we see who betrayed our dark lord all those years ago?”

“Lets” they all chorused together with venomous, sadistic delight.

The list was long and extensive and after about forty names Luke had had enough, but these people were followers of the dark lord and if the stories he had learnt in History of Magic were true than the Dark Lord was a nasty piece of work and was dead but hey Luke doesn’t really pay attention in any of his subjects let alone _History of Magic._

He slows his breathing as he slowly gets up being careful not to hit anything on his way up because Luke is not getting expelled for his lack of coordination. He listens to the last few names as he gestures to Calum to follow him.

“Alexander Bones, John Millan, Johannah Tomlinson, Joy Hood” Luke froze and slowly turned around to see Calum standing dead still. They continued eye contact as Calum’s breathing intensified. Luke knew a panic attack when he saw one. The wide eyes and laboured breathing as the realisation that his mum was an ex-deatheater was setting in. Luke cursed as Calum’s breathing got louder as he started muttering “My mum’s not a deatheater” and “No” repeatedly. At this rate the group would hear them and their little adventure for next week’s charms answers would end in a pile of their ashes.

“Did you hear that?” says the girl with the low voice.

“Hear what?” the annoying girl with the squeaky voice replied.

“That mumbling” the boy interrupted.

Shit Luke thought. He had to get Calum out of here. He grabbed the boys hand as he hauled him through the various bookshelves of the restricted section, tip-toeing all the while being careful to listen out for the footsteps of the students looking for them. He casts Lumos before turning left and sprinting down the corridor still hauling Calum. He made a right only to be faced with a girl ten metres away wearing Slytherin robes with the dark black hood pulled up covering her face.

“Found him” the girl with the hood and low voice stated. Suddenly they were surrounded and Luke now realized that there were definitely more than four students. People came at them from all angles slowly walking menacingly to where Luke and Calum were huddled tightly in the centre of this  dimly lit corridor.

Calum abruptly came out of his trance when he noticed the encroaching crowd. He tugged at Luke’s shoulder before whispering in his ear: “Close your eyes and run left” Luke was about to argue but he was blinded after Calum cast ‘Lumos Totalus’. He was groggy due to being blinded but followed Calum’s instructions and ran left, he blindly casts two ‘Stupifys’ and hears that his flurry of spells have found their marks when he hears the grunts of two of the group as he hurries past their uncounscious bodies. His eyesight is coming back and he’s fairly surprised he didn’t fall over them when he was running. He runs through the door and starts sprinting through the normal section of the library before turning round and thank god because Calum is right behind him.

They don’t stop sprinting as they pass through the familiar corridors on the way to the Gryffindor common room. They look behind them and they slow to a brisk jog when they realise that no one is following them. They don’t speak a word until they utter the password and are let into the warm  and  comforting common room.

“What the hell are we going to do, Luke?” Calum says exasperatedly. Luke responds with silence.

“My mum’s a deatheater” Calum says sitting down his head resting on his chin.

“Was a deatheater. Those people said that it was a list of people who betrayed Voldemort, which means that you’re mum is still good” Luke replies his head in his hands aswell.

“But still, what are we gonna do?” Calum repeats.

“I don’t know Cal” Luke replies “I guess we just kinda see how everything plays out”.


	2. Beginnings

The trip from the Slytherin dormitory to the Divination tower takes roughly twelve minutes, taking into account the time it takes getting up after tripping over his robes and anxiously waiting for the moving staircases but because he’s already a minute late he tries to make it in five minutes which Louis knows is futile but the last thing he wants to face is Mrs. Trelawney’s cryptic, unwavering stare with those crazed bug eyes of hers on this glorious and sunny, somewhat depressing Wednesday morning.  

So he runs as fast as his little legs will carry him which is apparently really slow seeing as Louis is tiny. Robes flurry before Louis as he sprints through the second floor corridor. Red, Yellow, Green and purple fly by him in a convoluted rainbow as he carefully manoeuvres through the herd of lower years trying futilely to find their lessons and If he wasn’t already late for his lessons and expecting a detention then he would probably help them find theirs to avoid . It’s only his third day back and already Louis is oversleeping, which probably doesn’t bode well for the rest of the year but oh well, his bed back home was a million times more comfy and it had taken time to adjust but it did every year and as a fifth year Louis was sort of hoping that he’d correct his out of whack sleeping patterns.

He was prepared for this year. He knew his O.W.L.S were coming up and he had mentally prepared himself. What Louis hadn’t prepared for were the Gryffindor’s being more douchey than normal.  So when a second year stuck out his leg for Louis to oh so graciously trip over, Louis prepared to send out his best hex but remembering that he was a fifth year and decidedly over the immaturity of younger years he put away his wand and decided on a somewhat witty remark instead.

Honestly, Gryffindors were the bane of Louis’ existence. Well most Gryffindors. Liam Payne had sat next to Louis in second year potions and both of them had been too afraid of Mr Finnegan’s potion exploding to take their eyes of the bubbling cauldron long enough to engage in any interesting conversation.

The stone thresholds and arches of the corridor taunt him as the never ending passage seems to extend and Louis wonders if he’ll ever reach Divination, ‘well to be honest… I probably should have seen it coming’ Louis thinks with a chuckle and then he shakes his head in disgust of his own joke and runs full speed as he nears the entrance to the tower. ‘Why they put they put his first lesson of the day in the tallest tower in the whole bloody school is beyond me’ he sighs as he sprints in circles up the seemingly endless spiral staircase. When Hogwarts decides to build a tower they go full out and so by the time Louis reaches the top he’s out of breath and low on morale, the last thing he wants to do is go into a classroom full of Gryffindor’s who will just annoy him, so of course that’s exactly what he does.

Louis trudges in and goes to sit next to Zayn whilst ignoring the japes and jeers of people less intellectual than he, as was expected of the average pureblood Slytherin. His eyes give a cursory glance to the rest of the class, not even bothering with Gryffindor rabble In the corner because he did not need to turn around and see the laughing and obnoxious idiots who he would loathe to label as ‘classmates’.

Mrs Trelawney deducted ten points from Slytherin for Louis’ tardiness which was expected but there was a silver lining in that she deducted fifteen points from Gryffindor because of the second year that had tripped him up. Louis gave a smug smirk to himself before deciding that he would share his smirk with the moaning Gryffindor’s behind, he did so with fabulous malevolence before realising that one of them was staring directly at him. That ‘one’ just so happened to be Harry Styles. The ‘hottest’ person ever to walk through the gilded doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and although Louis thinks he’s fairly handsome, he’s a Gryffindor and a total dickhead at that and so attraction fades fairly quickly when the recipient is an impudent fool.

The rest of Divination goes by fairly quickly, mostly uneventful apart from when one of his classmate’s tea leaves showed a penis, if it just so happened to be Louis then he uttered a word to no one. Zayn had pissed himself when he looked over into Louis cups and with Zayn being a pureblood Ravenclaw he always has an answer for everything:

“Oh dude you got a rod, that means good luck!” He says excitedly

“Umm Zayn I’m fairly certain that’s a penis” He replies with his usual dry voice

“I know, I just wanted you to say it” Zayn chuckles. Louis playfully punches him and looks to Mrs Trelawney as the lesson ends. As he gets up he picks up his brown leather satchel and clicks with his hands to open it and packs away his parchments and quill. He turns around and Harry isn’t staring at him anymore, thank god, but instead he is already speeding out of the class post haste and Louis wonders to himself where he went but it is then that Zayn speaks to him as he leads him out of the crowded Divination classroom.

“So are you trying out tonight” he asks eagerly

“ummmm for what?” Louis replies with obvious ignorance

“The Slytherin Quidditch tryouts are tonight” Zayn answers him, condescension laced in his speech.

“Oh maybe then” Louis says but is interrupted by a large figure blocking his way

“Oh hi Louis” the giant says as he steps out of light to reveal himself as Ashton Irwin, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and a childhood friend of Louis’. When Louis was younger Ashton’s parents would come over to the manor and they would bring Ashton and because there was only one year age gap with Ashton being a year older they became fast friends.

“Oh hi Ashton, didn’t see you there in all your gargantuaness” He says laughing

“I trust that you’re trying out tonight, we need a new seeker after the last one took a snitch in the eye” Ashton says with a deadpan expression, Louis laughed before realising that Ashton wasn’t kidding. ‘That isn’t reassuring in the slightest’ Louis thinks to himself before remembering to answer.

“Yeah I think I will actually” he replies curtly and leaves to try and get to Muggle Studies on time.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Not like a fast blur but as in like nothing eventful happened and so the day’s events just sort of melded into one mash of time and potions and spells and parchment, before Louis knows it he’s getting changed into his Quidditch robes and is getting ready to get onto the field and he’s scared. Not like scared when you put your hand up in class as in like shitting yourself nervous scared.

He sees Ashton giving a pep talk to the lower years who are trying out and he hangs back on his Nimbus Blizzard before gliding over to Ashton to inquire about the tryouts.

“Lou! You showed!” Ash says with surprise

“Um yeah, was I not supposed to?” Louis replies, dry as ever.

“Yeah hahaa I just hadn’t really banked on you showing” Ashton retorts sniggering, Louis laughs back “Just follow the drills and try and catch the snitch before any of the lower years do, you’re the only tolerable prospective seeker we have”

“You flatter me” Said Louis with confidence as he got into position for the drill to start.

As the whistle blew, there were was a mirage of emerald robes as they swerved around Louis all looking for the golden trinket that had just flown by and Louis after having a sluggish start, kicked into action and sped off in search of the snitch. He had been whizzing around for about ten minutes and he was snitchless and tired. Louis sat back and thought to himself, ‘It’s a sunny day today and if the snitch is golden then surely it will reflect” and so Louis rose up into the air rising higher and higher above the pitch and he was nearly reaching the clouds before his breathing started to fail.

On top of the world he looked down and saw all the pitch below him, he squinted vehemently to try and spot a glimmer or anything that resembled a twinkle to try and spot the snitch. He looks and looks before going to give up but as he starts flying down he sees a twinkle in the right hand corner of the pitch near the Hufflepuff stands and so without thinking he dive-bombs as fast as could to try and catch it. He pulls upward before reaching the ground and as he levels his eyes and recaptures the glint of the golden coating  of the orb he speeds to try and catch up to it.

He is so close to it he guesses a meter or two more but as he is about to grab it a third year tries to knock him out of the way to grab it but as he tries to knock him for a second time, Louis spins an dives underneath which sends the boy hurtling into the Ravenclaw spectators tower. He grasps the snitch with both hands without further incident and as he rises to the centre of the pitch he hears the cries of all the spectators watching him, he sees Ashton clapping him from aboard his broom and he spots Zayn in the spectator stand and next to him is a mop of curly hair which can only be… ‘Oh fuck no’ he thinks to himself ‘It’s Harry Styles but why is Zayn talking to him and oh my god it’s Harry Styles’ but he quickly shakes himself off of his reverie as he flies to the nearest exit.

“So what was Harry talking to you about” Louis inquires, trying to air it with a casual tone.

“I don’t know to be honest” Zayn shrugs “He was asking about you and why you had never tried out”.

Louis was furious. Utterly furious. If Harry thought that he can get an edge over the Slytherin team by asking questions then he was wrong, and Louis would not stand for it. He mulled over the possibility that maybe Harry was trying to find out about him for other reasons, what those other reasons were eluded Louis which lead to the conclusion that he now hated Harry Styles and the whole of Gryffindor a lot more.

Ashton congratulates him on getting the position as the new Slytherin seeker and they celebrate by taking a trip to Hogsmeade which ends in Ashton crying on Louis shoulder about douche guys and how iced pumpkin vodka makes him really sappy and for once Louis doesn’t even notice that the Gryffindor with curly hair is still staring at him from the back of the room.


	3. Angels

He really should have been practicing. His first Quidditch match was today and it was against Gryffindor and so you would have thought that Louis would be practicing 24/7 but unfortunately it was turning into 0/0 but if Ashton wasn’t practicing then he should be alright because he’s confident that if the team captain isn’t doing hardcore drills then Louis should be alright for the game.

And so here he is playing exploding snap with Ashton and his Hufflepuff friend Michael in the Slytherin common room beneath the great lake an hour before they had to get changed and warm up. Louis is surprisingly good at exploding snap and so when Michael loses he starts shouting and thrashing and his hair turns red which alarms Louis before Ashton explains.

“Oh probably should have told you hahaa Mickey’s hair is charmed so it changes colour with his emotions, hence the angry red” he says ushering to the redhead who was trying to calming down “Anyway Louis we should probably go get ready”

“But we’ve still got like an hour to go?” Louis questions.

“Yeah but the Gryffindor’s are training and it might be beneficial to see their new tactics…” Ashton trails off.

“So you want us to spy on them” Louis cuts.

“Not spy, just observe” Ashton clarifies.

“Well that’s okay then, I’m not above ‘observing’” Louis replies.

“Guess you can’t spell Slytherins without ‘sly’” Michael mutters before Ashton snaps playfully at him.

“Hey! Slytherins are ambitious and if you Hufflepuffs are loyal then you won’t utter a word to anyone, right Mikey? Anyway I’m trusting that you’re coming with us?” Ashton flashes a grin before turning on his heel.

“Yeah yeah, who I am even going to tell in Gryffindor?” He questions but follows regardless.

Louis had dropped by the Ravenclaw common room to invite Zayn but he was with his Hufflepuff friend Niall playing wizards chess but Niall had thought that spying on Gryffindors sounded fun and he already knew Michael fairly well seeing as they were both in Hufflepuff and so they both tagged along much to Zayn’s disdain because well Louis had a penchant for getting into trouble and Zayn knew that whenever Louis got into shit he would drag Zayn down with him but in spite of all that he followed the merry band of miscreants out of the cosy warm common room.

The walk to the Quidditch pitch is pleasant enough, the pale, sickly clouds form a depressing wall over them as they pace down the road. The old Quidditch pitch was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts when the deatheaters torched it as a warning for all those who opposed them and so a new and improved Quidditch pitch had been created which instead of having segregated house stands had a surround stand with meant that all four houses were now together which had created some animosity at first and even some fights but as of now no one really thought anything of it, but Louis was told by his parents of how it was during the war, how Slytherin had reigned supreme and how all the other houses had hated them for it, this annoyed Louis because Slytherin were better and just because some of them followed the Dark Lord doesn’t mean the whole Slytherin name should have been tarnished.

They reach one of the entrances to the stands and they climb the stairs and Louis ponders to himself that all he seems to do is climbing stairs. After what seemed like half an hour of climbing they reached the top and the first thing that Louis felt was a gust of wind that nearly strong enough to send him hurtling back down the three hundred or so steps that they had climbed.

They walked slowly to the front row of the top stand and watched while the Gryffindors practice however after a while it became apparent that actually the Gryffindors had no real game plan and were simply practicing drills which in Louis’ eyes was ignorant seeing as Slytherin had been practicing their set plays for weeks.

Louis looked at the six players whizzing around the pitch. The team itself was full of some talented players which Louis admitted but they didn’t work well as a team and for Slytherin which was a house full of ‘untrustworthy snakes’ they played pretty well together. Liam Payne took the role of Keeper whilst three unknowns played the two chasers and the seeker whom Louis would beat whole heartedly and so when he spots Harry and Liam, the two beaters of the Gryffindor team and two of the best beaters Hogwarts had ever seen. Everyone knew them and you could see how good a chemistry they had despite Luke being year younger but Louis wondered if maybe there was something other than friendship, not that Louis cared of course. Whatever people did in their spare time was none of his business.

 Zayn and Niall were eating Popping popcorn which actually popped when you put it in your mouth, a curious invention but Louis liked the taste and so he grabbed a handful to sit down and watch the opposing team. They were all very talented, Luke and Harry especially but they lacked any sort of grace but he supposed that grace was for seekers and brutality was for beaters and if there was anything that Gryffindors had in large amounts it was not bravery but rather brash stupidity.

Louis wondered if he was being judgemental seeing as he had never even spoken to the boy with curly hair but neither did he want to, his parents taught him from a young age that all Gryffindors are brazen and the muggleborns even more so but Louis only half took aboard the comments about muggleborns because he wasn’t a pureblood snob. Just a bit of a house basher.

Everyone was getting kind of bored by the end of the practice, the team and the five trespassers who were watching them. The training was practically none existent in that now they were just having races to see who was the fastest. Louis decided that the whole ordeal had been more or less fruitless and so he spoke up.

“We might as well just go, they’re pitiful and they don’t stand a chance” Louis snorted.

“Yeah but we should probably make sure they don’t” Ashton said with a devilish grin.

“Wait, what do you mean?” inquired Louis, he may be a Slytherin but he was not interested in foul play.

“Watch this” Ashton said eyes bright with excitement as he leaned over the balcony getting out his wand.

“Ashton wait” Louis said going to stop him before stopping himself.

“Yeah this is a pretty bad idea” Niall and Zayn chimed in.

“Ashy” Michael whispered.

“Oh grow a back bone you guys” He scolded before turning back to face the stationary team “You said Harry was asking questions about you Lou, well let’s let him see what the price is for snooping…” He then stood there gaze unflinching as Harry Styles broom started going haywire throwing him too and thro.

“Dude are you alright” shouted Luke with worry which was tragic because Ashton turned to look at Luke which sent Luke hurtling off his broom, Ashton having not stopped his jynx.

Liam and Harry, having regained his balance, rushed down to try and catch him but Louis had already started running down the stairs long before Ashton’s jynx switched victims. He reaches the bottom and sets off into the field as Luke starts to fall, he looks like an angel falling from heaven having lost its wings and cast aside.  Louis gets out his wand and before he knows what he’s doing he casts “SPONGIFY” on the grass where Luke is about to land and thankfully due to Louis’ softening charm Luke has a soft landing.

Louis runs over as Liam and Harry reach the ground they give him a once over before continuing to coo over Luke like he’s a newborn baby. They ignore Louis for another five minutes before eventually deeming Luke counscious and then they stand up and turn to him.

“What is your fucking problem?” Harry shouts at him despite being a meter away.

“I’m sorry, I just saved your friend there from dying” Louis replied with disbelief because wow what a douchebag.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks with spite.

“I well, umm I was, well” Louis stutters unable to come with a suitable alibi.

“He was coming to get ready for your match, he’s the new Slytherin seeker you know” Niall interrupts, saving him from a potential beating.

“Zayn is this true?” Liam inquires seeing as Zayn is a Ravenclaw that apparently makes him indifferent to the situation at hand. Stupid Gryffindors.

“More or less” he says flashing his best grin at Liam.

“Right okay well speaking of the match don’t you guys need to go get ready” Says Luke as he stands up with the help of Harry and Liam “Thanks Louis for saving me by the way” he thanks him earnestly.

“It was no biggie and umm I’ll see you guys in the match” he says before hurrying off and seriously Louis is pissed at Ashton and he plans a bunch of hexes to give him when he sees him.

Louis sees Ashton getting changed in the changing room, he doesn’t utter a word and regrets thinking up all those hexes when he sees the state that Ashton is in. His eyes are puffy are red and his hair is messy from where his own hands had been brushing through them constantly. 

“Ash are you okay?” Louis asked with care not to alarm him too much, Ash whips his head around and brushes his hand through his blond curls.

“Yeah I’m fine I just can’t fucking believe I did that” Ashton says with wide eyes.

“You didn’t, it was a joke and it went badly okay you’re not an evil person” Louis reassures him.

“That kid could have died” Ashton deadpans.

“I know Ash, I know” Louis rubs small circles into his back “Well come on there’s nothing we can do, nobody died so let’s just get ready for the match” he says standing up.

They got dressed double time as they had already wasted enough time and so they left the changing room and met up with the rest of their team before going over their plays before getting ready to set off.

The pitch was a vibrant green and the stands flashed the house colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin as the players warmed up by flying round the pitch. Louis was worried but he knew what he was doing, look for the snitch, chase it and then catch it. Of course it would be nicer if wasn’t moving at ungodly speeds but Louis would take what he was given, if it helped them beat Gryffindor.

The first half was fast paced with Slytherin getting thrashed 80-30. The team that they were playing now was nothing like the shambles that they had seen prior. Louis wondered if Luke’s accident had banded them together in a camaraderie which improved all of their Quidditch skills tenfold.

Golden glimmers catch his eye and he starts chasing it at a high speed. He whizzes after it but brakes immediately when a bludger flies right in front of him, Louis pulling up and avoiding it narrowly. He looks in the direction of where it came from only to see Harry smirking at him but Harry’s smirk quickly evaporates as he goes to say something but before he can Louis feels a stabbing pain in his back as he is knocked off his broom.

He flings out a hand only grabbing his broom at the end. He tries to hoist himself up but he does so unsuccessfully, he can hear the screams of worry from the crowd and he looks ahead as he sees a bluger come straight for him. The bludger comes hurtling toward him and hits him right in the stomach. And then Luke isn’t the angel falling from heaven, it’s Louis and he’s falling fast and he this time he has no one to save him.


End file.
